In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, target hydrocarbons are sought from reservoirs containing fluid stores that are partially composed of hydrocarbons and partially composed of water. For example, hydrocarbon reservoirs containing oil do not contain liquid oil alone but rather contain a mixture of oil and water. In some cases the water to oil ratio in formation fluids is 7:1. Production of fluids from such reservoirs then roughly requires the transport and all associated wear of 7 times the fluid that is actually desired. Since this also means that there are 7 units of undesired fluid produced, and which must then be disposed of, the cost benefit ratio is suspect.
Hydrocarbons are a fact of life for the foreseeable future and so methods and apparatus that improve efficiency in the process of recovery will be well received in the art.